


A song to fix what’s wrong

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [113]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is a good friend, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know what this is, Mentioned Percabeth - Freeform, Will is Tired, breakdowns, mentioned solangelo, will angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Annabeth helps Will through a small breakdown.—This takes place after “don’t panic at the disco” but you absolutely don’t have to read that one to read this one.  That’s just how I intend the stories to be ordered.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Will Solace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	A song to fix what’s wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Yknow sometimes I feel really awkward by how Will-centric most of my fanfics are or how it’s almost always Will angst or from his perspective. But tbh, it’s my story and Will is my comfort character so. Y’all don’t even have to read this if you don’t want to, so clearly y’all like Will.
> 
> Please enjoy, this isnt how I wanted this to turn out.

Annabeth yawned and quietly slipped out of bed, Percy was sound asleep, his face pressed into the pillow. It was nearing two in the morning and she had to pee. The apartment was dead quiet so she crept as silent as possible down the hallway. 

However, when she neared Nico’s room she almost tripped over a figure sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, knees up to their chest. Her heart leapt to her throat, thinking that it was an intruder or something. But the mop of blond hair reminded her of the other guest in the apartment.

“Will?” she asked, her voice scratchy from lack of use. Will didn’t even look up, for a moment she thought that he was asleep, which was weird since he was outside of Nico’s room, but then she saw him move slightly, his breathing was faster than normal too. 

“Did Nico kick you out or something?” She knelt down next to him, wracking her brain to try and figure out what was wrong.

“No,” Will mumbled, he sounded tired and not all there.

“Are you okay?”

Will sucked in a shaky breath, “no.”

He turned his head to look at her, even in the dark she could see the glazed, teary look in his eyes. His cheeks were flushed red with emotions.

“Is there any way I can help?”

“I don’t… I… Uhm…” he made a small noise in the back of his throat. Will blinked away tears, curling in on himself more.

“If you don’t know that’s okay, do you want me to wake Nico up or maybe Sally?” Annabeth suggested, sitting down.

“No!” Will almost shouted, “no, no, no, no, not Nico.” His voice shook and he sounded dangerously close to tears, “I’m fine… I’ll be… I’ll be fine.”

His breath hitched.

“I know you’ll be fine, Will. I won’t get anyone, I promise,” Annabeth spread her hands, “If you want me to leave I can go back to Percy’s room and you can be alone.”

It might’ve been obvious that that was something Annabeth  _ really  _ didn’t want to do, but if Will wanted to be alone she’d respect that.

Will looked over at her, panic evident in his eyes, “no please...please stay.” Tears were welling in his eyes.

“I’m here, Will.”

He was shaking now. Will ran his hands back and forth over his arms, like he was cold and trying to warm up.

“I’m sorry,” Will repeated over and over, whispering almost too quietly to hear.

“It’s okay,” Annabeth said, unsure if he was talking to her or just saying that.

Will curled in on himself more, “it’s too quiet… too quiet.”

“Does music help?” 

Will nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Annabeth hated seeing him like this.

“I think Percy has some headphones and an iPod, he has a playlist of like classical music for when he does homework. Do you think that would help?”

“Please,” his voice cracked. A tear rolled down his cheek and he made no attempt to wipe it away.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Annabeth pushed herself to her feet and crept to Percy's room, hoping that no one would wake up.

Finding the headphones was a lot easier than expected, they were sitting on his backpack, the iPod was a different story. Annabeth sifted through the piles of papers on Percy’s desk. She found it under one of the piles.

Will was where she had left him, if it was possible he seemed to have curled up more. He fidgeted with his sleeve.

“Hey,” Annabeth sat back down, touching his elbow softly. He barely reacted, but it did get his attention. His hands were shaking, Annabeth helped him with the headphones and let him choose the music.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“Of course.”

Will hid his face in his knees, covering the headphones with his hands. His breathing was shaky. 

Annabeth was starting to fall asleep sitting next to Will, he didn’t say anything else and it barely seemed like he was awake either. He occasionally would shift or fidget but it seemed he knew how to calm himself down from here.

His breaths seemed to be evening out, he yawned his muscles still tense.

“Ann’Beth,” Will mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” he said, “thank you.”

“Of course, I would’ve sat with you all night if you needed it.”

Will slipped the headphones down to his neck and leaned his head on Annabeth’s shoulder. Annabeth leaned her head on top of his.

Will let out a soft sigh, tension deflating from his shoulders. 

Annabeth didn’t ask what happened, that wasn’t her place to ask.

“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep?” She questioned.

“Yeah,” Will rubbed his eyes and sat up, leaning heavily on the wall to help himself to his feet. He extended a hand to Annabeth who took it, almost pulling Will back down. He swayed on his feet from exhaustion.

“Get some rest,” Annabeth brushed some of Will’s curls out of his face.

“You too, and please don’t tell anyone about this.”

“I won’t.”

Annabeth took the headphones and iPod from him. Will yawned again.

“Goodnight,” she gave him a quick hug, he muttered goodnight back.

Annabeth waited until he slipped back into Nico’s bedroom before she snuck back to Percy’s room, putting the headphones down on the nightstand. She curled up under the covers next to Percy who had somehow not woken up at all throughout the night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really like this or the ending. It’s not how I intended to make it and I’m extremely tired. Hhhhhh there’s so much I don’t like but I’m too tired to change things. Whatever, I’m going to bed it’s midnight and a half so.


End file.
